


call me Clint

by AlexTheShipper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Injured Clint, M/M, Medical, Soulmates, Transgender Clint, au soulmates, courting, cuteness, soulbonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton was born Claire Grant, now if only the name on Phil's wrist had followed the change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were always a few things even SHIELD didn't know about Clinton Barton. They didn't know when his birthday was, or his given name, or his parents real names. Clinton Francis Barton was born Claire Grant, to an extremely conservative family in southern Illinois. Claire became Clint the moment he entered the orphanage. Grant became Barton when his birth certificate burned. He stole the name of his best friend, Barney.

At age 8 Claire Grant ceased to exist. The only evidence she ever did lived on Phillip J. Coulson's wrist.

"Phillip J. Coulson." Clint whispered fingers trailing over the signature on his wrist. He'd known ever since Phil was standing over him gun in hand, a bullet in Clint's leg.

 _"Hello I'm agent Coulson. We have a job to offer you."_  The name, his intendeds name, halted the cocky smirk on his face. He barely kept from blurting out his name to the suit before he continued.

" _Clinton Barton, greatest marksmen in the world."_  Phil told him his options were SHIELD or prison. It wasn't hard to choose SHIELD, after all his intended was there. Maybe they'd spend time together. 

Nobody would have known if he hadn't gotten nearly stabbed on a mission. Nearly stabbed was probably inaccurate, more like mostly stabbed. Either way, Phil hadn't hesitated to remove his shirt in order to treat the wound. The main problem, his arm gaurd got pulled off in the process.

"Clint stay with me." Phil orders trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm with you. I'm okay." Clint says, his eyes begin to shut without his permission. "I'm here Phil." 

"Fuck, Clint." Phil growls and suddenly the medical team's there and Phil still hasn't said anything about the mark. "I'm riding with him." Phil informed the medic. His agent Coulson voice brokers no argument.

Clint feels everything start to go black and moves to hide his arm, hoping Phil hasn't noticed yet. He's not sure he succeeds in hiding it before everything goes black.

Clint wakes up groggy and surrounded by the smell specific only to hospitals. _Phil knows_. He tenses slightly, and then scolds himself for the mistake, Coulson will know he's awake now.

"Clint?" Phil asks and suddenly a warm hand grabs at his.the

"Yes." Clint's eyes open, pleading. "Yes, Clint." His mouth is dry.

"How you feeling?" Phil asks.

"Thirsty." Clint tells him. _Scared, terrified, worried_. Phil stands to get him water.

"You know it makes a lot more sense now, I never understood why a gay man would have a girls name on his wrist, but I don't. I have yours." Phil says and hands him the cup.

"You aren't mad?" Clint asks sipping from the water.

"I'm only mad because you didn't trust me." Phil promises.

"I did trust you, but I was scared." Clint. "I didn't know how you'd react." Clint mumbled. "I didn't know if you'd treat me the same way my father did. I didn't know if I could take it. I worked for years doing the shittiest things to get my body back. If you'd wanted Claire," Clint trails off unable to finish.

"Clint. I want my intended, and that's you. I've been in love with you since Budapest." Phil says.

"Okay seriously what the hell happened in Budapest. You fell in love with me, Natasha thinks it's like the Chituri invasion. I don't remember that at all. I remember a hell of a fire fight. That whole mission went to hell in a hand basket in 2.5 seconds." Barton complains.

"Yeah and you risked your own life to make sure everyone got out alive, it was amazing." Phil tells him. "You disobeyed direct orders and saved six agents, and twelve civilians."

"I had to." Clint states. It was always the only option that got Phil out alive.

"I know. That's why I love you." Phil informs him. "Would you be adverse to completing the bond?" Clint shakes his head fingers fiddling with the IV tube. "Would you like me to court you first?" Phil asks.

"Would you?" The words slip out of Clint's mouth before he can stop them. "I mean, whatever you want. It's okay."

"Clint, look at me." Phil whispers. Clint takes a deep breath before meeting his eyes.

"Phil?" Clint asks.

"Clint, I would be honored to court you." Phil squeezes his hand gently. Clint flushes bright red.

"Thank you Phil." Clint whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint spends the hour before the first date annoying the hell out of Natasha, until she pushes him into a chair, and forces him into his nicest jeans, and a purple button down. Phil wears the tie with the arrows Clint bought him. For the first time in his life, someone gives Clint flowers. As if he's worth something. 

"Thank you." Clint says, his fingers tap against Lola's dashboard, until Phil sends a look his way and he forces himself to stop. He zones out, thinking about how he's already annoying Phil.

"Clint?" Phil asks and when Clint looks over at him, he realizes he missed a chunk of conversation.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Clint mumbles. "I didn't mean to."

"Hey, calm down." Phil strokes his hair soothingly. "This isn't going to be any fun if you're this tense Clint."

"I'm sorry, it's just, I want it to be perfect, y'know?" Clint forces himself to relax.

"I know." Phil assures. "But, I'm courting you, therefore it's my job to worry about making _you_ like our dates."

"Okay, where are we going then?" Clint asks, and suddenly Phil is beaming at him.

"You'll see." Phil says.

"Oh my god." Clint mumbles as they pull into the parking lot. "Paintball! You're the best boyfriend ever, all the awards. They have a sniper rifle right?"

"Of course, I reserved it for you and everything." Phil promises.

Clint's never had more fun on a date. Which wouldn't be saying much, Clint hasn't been on a lot of dates, but he hasn't had the chance to shoot for fun in ages. Stress release, yes. Work, yes. Fun, no.

"You go in I'll cover you." Clint says dropping a kiss on Phil's cheek as the last game starts. The entire other team is out before Clint and Phil decide to go against each other.

"How the hell did you get behind me?" Clint demands as they walk back to the car.

"I dunno, Hawkeye, how did you not see itit happening?" Phil teases and Clint can't help but pull him in for a kiss.

"I let you win." Clint mumbles. They both know it's a lie.

"Okay. Doing anything tomorrow?" Phil asks nuzzling into Clint's shoulder.

"Not that I can think of. Got any plans?" Clint asks.

"Maybe. I'll pick you up at 7." Phil smiles, and Clint beams at him.

...

Clint spends the hour before the second date washing monster goop out of his hair. He jumps out of the shower when he hears a knock on the door.

"Clint?" Phil calls out carrying a small box of chocolates.

"Hi Phil." He says wrapping the towel tightly around his waist.

"Sorry, I'm not quite ready." Phil's eyes wander over his chest.

"I can't say I mind. Here these are for you." Phil retorts, handing over the chocolate. "You're probably tired, would you rather stay in tonight. We can order pizza." Clint slumps against his side, forehead in the crook of Phil's neck.

"Yes, god you're amazing." Clint mumbles.

"Thank you. Now, as much as I'm admiring the view, you should change." Phil kisses his forehead before nudging him toward his room.

"Okay. I'm sorry if your plans are ruined." Clint mumbles as he closes the door.

"You're my plan Clint." Phil calls after him, before turning to rifle through Clint's movie collection. He doesn't turn back around when Clint walks up behind him.

"Hi Phil." Clint whispers against his ear arms wrapping around his waist.

"Hey Clint." Phil says with a smile. "Wanna watch Hunger games so you can critique Katniss' bow use?"

"Yes please." Clint mumbles settling on the couch. "Good, still want pizza, or no?" Phil asks putting the DVD in and sliding onto the couch next to Clint.

"I'm more tired than hungry. You can order it if you'd like." Clint says, curling into Phil's side.

"I'm good." Phil toys with Clint's hair as the movie starts and smiles at Clint's commentary.

About halfway through Clint stops talking.

"Clint baby?" Phil whispers. He receives a soft snore in return and gently presses his lips to Clint's forehead, before scooping him up and carrying him to bed.

"Wha?" Clint curls towards Phil blinking sleepily.

"I got you Clint, go back to sleep." Phil reassures setting the archer on his bed.

"M'kay. Thanks Phil." Clint whispers before drifting back to sleep.

"Anytime Clint."

...

Clint spends the hour before the third date pacing outside Phil's office. They always say third times the charm, but every date Phil's taken Clint on has been perfect.

"Picnic?" Clint asks as he walks into Phil's office.

"Of course, when?" Phil asks.

"Now, if you're free of course." He holds up the basket with a hopeful smile.

"I'm free, and I have a gift for you." Phil says, standing to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Present?" Clint asks, bouncing on his heels.

"Yup, you'll get it after lunch." Phil says, pulling his jacket on and grabbing Clint's hand.

"Awe, c'mon Phil. I want it now." Clint pouts, bumping his shoulder into Phil's to show he's kidding.

"After lunch." Phil says, squeezing his hand. "I promise.

"Fine." Clint says, still pouting. The lunch date passes quickly, with Clint attempting to guess what it is Phil plans to give him around bites of his sandwhich. 

"Can I please have my gift now Phil." Clint asks, once he's done eating.

"Of course." Phil drops a kiss on his forehead and pulls out a jewelry box. Clint hesitantly takes it from him.

"Is this?" His fingers trail over the box reverently.

"Open it." Phil encourages gently. Clint opens it to reveal a silver bonding bracelet.

"You got me bonding jewelry?" Clint whispers.

"You like it right?" Phil asks nervously. "I can get something else if you don't."

"Phil it's perfect, nobody's ever tried to court me like this." Clint looks up and presses a soft kiss to Phil's lips.

"I love you Clint." Phil says as Clint curls into his chest.

"Love you too. I wanna bond." Clint mumbles.

"Are you sure you're ready Clint?" Phil asks. "I'm okay with waiting." Clint melts into his arms.

"That's why I want to. God you're perfect." Clint whispers against his neck.

"If you're sure." Phil says, fumbling his arm band off and holding out his arm.

"If you're not we can wait." Clint stares at the name in shock.

"That's my name." Clint whispers.

"Of course it is." Phil says. "I wanted your name on my skin, not Claire. I got it tattooed over."

"Perfect." Clint says and removes his band before pressing their wrists together. It feels like the world is exploding into color and joy and perfection.

"I love you." Phil says against his ear.

"Mine, I love you." Clint growls. "My intended." 


End file.
